poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Smurfs (2011 film)
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Smurfs (2011 film) is the 2nd Earthworm Jim/Smurfs crossover made by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. 'Plot ' As the Smurfs(along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck) get ready for the Blue Moon Festival, Papa Smurf sees in his cauldron a vision of Clumsy Smurf reaching for a dragon wand and the Smurfs in cages while Gargamel laughs. Not wanting this vision to come true, Papa Smurf disallows Clumsy to pick Smurf Roots. Clumsy disobeys Papa and ends up unintentionally leading Gargamel and Azrael( who Psycrow, Elmer Fudd,Evil the Cat and Henchrat are working for) to the village. The Smurfs,Earthworm Jim, Bugs and their friends all flee for their lives while Clumsy unknowingly runs towards the Forbidden Falls, with Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Grouchy, Brainy,Gutsy, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck running after him. They find him at the edge of a cliff, and while trying to help him up, they are sucked into a gigantic vortex that spirits them to present day New York City. To make matters worse, Gargamel, Azrael, Elmer Fudd, Pyscrow, Evil the Cat and Henchrat follow them through the vortex. The Smurfs and our heroes end up in the apartment of Patrick and Grace Winslow, a married and expectant couple, and their Basset Hound Elway. After introducing themselves and explaining their situation, the Winslows befriend them and allow them to stay in their apartment. The next day, needing to find a "star gazer" (a telescope), the Smurfs, Earthworm Jim, Bugs and their friends follow Patrick to his workplace at Anjelou Cosmetics, misunderstanding the previous explanation of his job as fortune-telling. He calls Grace to pick them up. However, having extracted "Smurf essence" from a lock of Smurfette's hair, Gargamel, Elmer Fudd, Pyscrow, Evil the Cat and Henchrat also arrive at Anjelou Cosmetics and ends up being treated favorably by Patrick's boss Odile when he uses most of his acquired magic on her elderly mother by restoring her youth and attractiveness. But Gargamel ,Elmer Fudd, Pyscrow, Evil the Cat and Henchrat resume his search upon recognizing Patrick and following him to FAO Schwarz, but get arrested after stealing a leaf blower and for causing chaos in the store with some customers while trying to catch the Smurfs. Gargamel, ,Elmer Fudd, Pyscrow, Evil the Cat and Henchrat manage to bust out of prison with the aid of flies (he encountered a moth and told it to bring him eagles to help him escape). By that time, Papa Smurf manages to calculate the night he and the others can get home. But first, he must figure out the spell to do so. Patrick tells them that there is an old bookstore in the city near Anjelou Cosmetics that may contain the spell Papa Smurf needs. Meanwhile, Patrick bonds with the Smurfs, Earthworm Jim,Bugs, Daffy and their after sending what he believed to be his finished advertisement to be published. However, the next day, Patrick learns that Clumsy accidentally attached Patrick's first attempt at the advertisement (a blue-moon themed image that Patrick was not confident enough to submit) and he loses his temper before walking out on the Smurfs, our heroes and Grace to save his job. Forced to search on their own, the Smurfs and our heroes find the store and find the book L’Histoire des Schtroumpfs by researcher Peyo, containing the spell to turn the moon blue. But learning of their location, Gargamel,Elmer Fudd, Pyscrow, Evil the Cat and Henchrat sneak into the bookstore and finds a dragon wand, transferring his magic into it as he uses it to capture Papa Smurf and Princess What's-Her-Name as they send the others to safety. Though the Smurfs and the others promised Papa Smurf that they won't try to save him and return home, Clumsy and Patrick, having seen the error of their actions after Grace gave him a sonogram picture of their baby, convince them to plan a rescue. At Belvedere Castle, after increasing the dragon wand's power with "Smurf essence" extracted from bits of Papa Smurf's beard, Gargamel,Elmer Fudd, Pyscrow, Evil the Cat and Henchrat find themselves facing all the Smurfs, summoned to New York by Brainy after he reopened the vortex by conjuring the blue moon. As the Smurf army battles Gargamel, Smurfette defeats Azrael and saves Papa Smurf before they join the fray while Earthworm Jim and Peter defeat Pyscrow and save Princess What's-Her-Name, Bugs and Daffy defeat Elmer Fudd and Evil the Cat and Henchrat retreat, vowing revenge on Earthworm Jim, Bugs and their friends. Though Gargamel attempts to break the Smurfs by killing Papa, Patrick and Earthwoem Jim save him while Gutsy knocks the dragon wand out of the wizard's hand, but he drops it. Clumsy tries to catch it, and to Papa Smurf's surprise, is successful, and sends Gargamel flying into a trash can and being hit by a bus with the advertisement "Blue Moon" on it before Papa Smurf breaks it. Soon after, the Smurfs, take their leave, while Earthworm Jim gets crushed by a cow as Patrick receives a call from Odile that he still has his job because he finally gave her what she wants after she noticed the blue moon that Brainy created. Later, Patrick and Grace have a baby boy, whom they name Blue to honor the Smurfs, who rebuild their village in the style of New York. In the aftermath, Gargamel wakes up and learns that he is still in the present and he looks at the audience before breaking the fourth wall and asking them "What are you looking at?" and blasts them with his wand. In a bonus ending, Queen-Slug- for- a-Butt is angry that Gargamel, Pyscrow, Elmer Fudd, Evil the Cat and Henchrat failed. Professor Monkey- For- a Head and Professor Poopypants appear and state that they have a new plan to get rid of Earthworm Jim and his friends once and for all, leading into the events of Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. Trivia *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Psy-Crow, Evil the Cat and Henchrat will guest star in this film *Elmer Fudd, Psy-Crow, Evil the Cat and Henchrat will work for Gargamel in this film. *In this film, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck will meet Smurfette and face Gargamel and Azrael for the first time. However this film will mark the first time that Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck will meet the Smurfs. *Queen Slug-for-a-Butt, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Professor Poopypants will appear in the bonus ending leading into the events of the next Earthworm Jim crossover, Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. *In this film, Princess What's-Her-Name will get captured by Gargamel, Elmer Fudd, Psy-Crow, Evil the Cat and Henchrat along with Papa Smurf. *This film will be dedicated to Johnathan Winters (November 11, 1925 – April 11, 2013), who voiced Papa Smurf in the real film and died of natural causes on April 11, 2013, making the first Earthworm Jim crossover to be dedicated in someone's memory. *This film is followed by Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Smurfs 2. Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Films set in New York Category:Funny films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Smurfs